Better Than I Know Myself
by CatCompanion09
Summary: Just how  bad was Blaine's past, and what happens when Kurt finds out? Trigger warnings: Rape


**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I randomly came up with the idea for this while listening to Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert. This is a really depressing Klaine fic. Trigger warning: Rape, maybe more in later chapters. Rated M for language and extremely dark themes.**

Blaine pushed Kurt away, hot tears clouding his vision, threatening to roll down his cheeks. Kurt stared in shock, unable to comprehend why Blaine had reacted so violently to him touching the small of his back.

"Kurt, please leave. I... just go," Blaine whispered, turning away to hide his face. He didn't want Kurt to see him cry. He was supposed to be the strong one, always there for Kurt. He couldn't cry.

Tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes, and he ran out the door. His vision was blurred and he barely made it to his car before he broke down. What had he done to elicit this reaction? What was going on with Blaine that he didn't know about?

_Blaine was in the locker room of his old school, three jocks bearing down on him. He pressed himself flat against the lockers, but they still managed to grab hold of him._

_ "So, you're a little faggot, huh? Then, I'm sure you'll like this." Before he knew what was happening, Blaine was turned around, chest pressed into the lockers, and his pants were pulled down to his knees. He screamed, wanted nothing more than for this to end. Two of the jocks held his wrists, pinned him in place while the third forced his cock in. Blaine's mind was nothing but pain, he couldn't see, and there was a consistent pressure at the small of his back. And then, his consciousness faded into black._

_ He awoke to an empty locker room, blood everywhere, and a sharp pain in his chest. Blaine put a hand to it, and felt a warm stickiness that really didn't belong there. He lifted his hand, only to see it covered in blood. The first thing he thought was that he was dying, and managed to grab his cell phone from the tiles. With shaking hands, he dialed those three numbers that were ingrained into every child's brain._

_ "911, what's your emergency?"_

_ "I-I'm hurt, badly. I'm at Westerville High School."_

_ "Okay, I'm sending an ambulance there now. Do you know what happened?"_

_ "I-I don't remember a lot. I-the last thing I remember was... these three guys... they came an-and-" A sob cut him off. He was raped, that's what happened._

_ "Stay on the line, please. Where are you in the building? Just tell me what you remember."_

_ "I think I'm in the boys' locker room. That's where I was before they- before I passed out."_

_ He stayed on the line for ten more minutes, unable to say what happened, but providing any other information he could remember, before the paramedics finally arrived. He heard them gasp, felt strong hands lifting him up, and nearly bursting into tears when one brushed the small of his back. It sent memories of what happened flooding back, as if he was experiencing it all over again. He felt his weight settle on a stretcher, and tried his best to stay awake. Deep down, he knew that if he slept, the memories would return, and he couldn't bear for that to happen again. But yet, the velvet black of sleep was too enticing, and he succumbed._

_ "Son, wake up." It was the first thing he heard, and the voice was unfamiliar._

_ "I-what?" He could manage nothing more._

_ "Good, you're awake. Stay that way. You were on the floor of the locker room, looks like it was for an hour. What do you know?"_

_ "There were three guys. They're on the football team, I can't remember their names as of now. But they- they pinned me against the lockers an-" He remembered, all too clearly, what went on after that. He wasn't meant to lose his virginity that way. No, he was meant to save it for that special someone he kept dreaming about. Perhaps a blonde-haired, blue-eyed cutie with the voice of an angel._

_ "Can you tell us what happened?"_

* * *

><em> "They- they raped me." It was the first time he had uttered those words, and they sent him into a fresh set of sobs.<em>

**A/N: Not my best writing, but I churned this out in half an hour. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**-Cam**


End file.
